


小桃子

by Lala_lan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_lan/pseuds/Lala_lan
Summary: 饭后要来一颗桃子吗？很文艺的车，我已经很尽量了……
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	小桃子

罗渽民从楼下吃完药上楼打开房间就看到了这一幕。  
他光着膀子躺在床上翻看罗渽民随手放着的书，结实的臂膀精瘦的腰，发现他的目光侧身时，人鱼线还若隐若现的。  
怎么也想不到这人竟如此无赖，躺他的床就算了，还不穿衣服在那儿展现肌肉引自己嫉妒。太欺负人了！  
罗渽民皱眉走到衣柜前拿出一件自己的卫衣扔给李帝努。「穿上，着凉了怎么办？头发吹了吗？」  
「吹啦，很乾的。」李帝努抓过罗渽民的手往自己脑袋上捂。指尖触碰到最爱的触感，干燥而温热，像是在暖阳下的干燥花，让他的脸颊有点发麻。罗渽民喜欢李帝努顺毛的样子，不同於白天的意气风发，于是悄悄挠挠他的发丝，然后缩回手抹把脸给自己降降温。  
  
李帝努感受着这些小动作，再瞅瞅人儿两条因为害羞尴尬而弯成八字的眉毛，心里笑得可得意了。  
尴尬使然，罗渽民决定给自己找点事做。像抢玩意儿的孩子撒泼，他使劲的拽拉压在李帝努身下的被褥：「你起开！别压着我的被子！」  
「我不要，我要跟你睡。」  
「这是我的床！」  
「这是双人床！」  
「那又怎样，别想把你抢我窝的罪行合理化！」  
「罗渽民，我想跟你说句话。」  
「你不正说着呢吗？你怎么废话那么多！」  
「别生气，听我说。」  
「不听！李帝努……你到底哪来那么多歪理？」  
「听一下嘛！」  
「你走不走？」  
「就不。」李帝努依然不起，拽拽的给罗渽民抛了一媚眼，泰然自若地仰望他，「不让我说我就不走人。」  
罗渽民果然炸毛了，抡起袖子就要打人。  
「我今天要不打你我就不姓罗！」  
「你本来就不姓罗啊李夫人。」  
「滚！李帝努你个臭不要脸的！」  
  
说打也不敢真打，薅着头发掐脖子都不怎么用力，大概是怕打伤了。骂人不得打人不能，一张小脸急得都红了。  
知道罗渽民打不过他，李帝努躺着乖乖被揍，反正也不疼嘛。等他闹腾够了便一揽腰顺势压到身下对他笑，眸中微醺犹如伦敦的夜景迷人。  
某人还在不安分的乱蹭，李帝努十指扣住了他的。「我想对你……后面你觉得我接什么好？」  
「不知道……你放开我……」  
「别动！……娜娜……刚刚我只想说句话，你聪明，猜猜。」  
「我不知道……要是我聪明还能被你压这里？」  
「呵……你对自己有误解，为了压你我可是花了很多时间和力气啊……」  
「净这个……」罗渽民对他的肉麻束手无策，只得被动接受。  
「娜娜……」，李帝努俯下身在他的耳畔徘徊，罗渽民一阵酥麻，哼哼着眼框湿润。李帝努从侧颊一路轻吻至双唇，万有引力加重了这个吻，湿热而缠绵。  
李帝努从接吻的空隙开口，断断续续：「都这样了……你还不知道我要说什么吗……」  
罗渽民被吻得晕呼呼，下意识地扣紧了身上人的大手。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「我想对你做坏事了……娜娜……」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//  
  
  
很多事情的发生，可以是毫无预警，也可以是望穿秋水。好比说情感，如同罗渽民盼着李帝努，李帝努追着罗渽民。  
更进一步是情欲。尤其是小别后的重逢，心的距离瞬间拉近。  
  
  
岸上的梨花压落了娇柔的海棠，双双落地被淤泥沾染。  
天鹅在雨中伸开了牠的白翅，疯狂的潮水涌滚缠上了牠的身。云雨翻覆，天鹅几度欲展翅高飞，那水犹如藤草将牠拉回困在中央，濒死的洁白之躯被潮浪拍打撞击，仰头发出了声声悲鸣与呻吟，泪水和汗水溶在一片月光。  
乳白的浪花拍碎了花瓣淹没天鹅，那带着旖旎气息的白色花瓣沾在了牠的身躯。  
粉红的白桃被捣出汁水，从糜烂的果肉中散发出阵阵香气。  
狂浪终于退息，最后一片羽毛在月光中落下，点在水面漾出了涟漪。黑如镜的水面铺满点点白羽，似零落的星洒落在夜空，天鹅再没力气逃离，沉进了温柔的情潮再不愿离开。  
洁白的床单凌乱不堪，罗渽民眼角晕染着动人的红。李帝努吻着他光洁的肩头，留下了湿热的水痕，似是美人出浴肩上遗留的花瓣。  
  
一夜酣畅，逍遥快活。  
  
浴室外的洗衣篓垂着床单的一个角，罗渽民被李帝努轻轻抱到床上，他眉头微皱，肌肤与床接触的那一刻发出了奶猫的呼噜呻吟。李帝努不敢大意，小心的把他放好后眷恋地吻了他的鼻头与唇，然后拿起床头柜上的烟走到了阳台上。  
秋意微凉，他光着膀子，点燃一根烟吞吐。  
原来这就是事后烟，有一种激情后的安然，壯烈的覆灭后又温柔的重生，李帝努回味着刚刚那场深夜的欢愉，包覆自己的炙热更胜烈火，那个他挚爱的男孩为他展现的，优美的弧度、细嫩的肌肤，像桃子一掐就出水。  
幸好这一切都被自己抢走，收在心里独享。  
画面是一首爱曲，循环几遍都不够，烟也是一支接著一支，像是按下循环键一样找不到休止符。  
  
一片温热忽然侵上后背，一双纤细的双臂环住李帝努的腰，在外头待久而变凉的肌肤被极端的热融化，化出一片爱意在秋夜浓浓。  
罗渽民披着毯子从背后抱住了爱人，身为一场欢爱的在下位者，他浑身酸疼，但是他瞧见了那个身影在离他不远处独自抽烟，那是个诱惑，使怕冷的他点着脚尖也要拥抱他。  
他用毯子裹住，靠在李帝努的后颈蹭着，小声的说：「冷……别吹风了……不可以感冒。」  
李帝努以为是自己忘记关窗，风把罗渽民冷醒了，熄了烟转身把人儿抱进怀里道歉，怀中人摇摇头，勾着脖子就是一个绵长的吻，带着撒娇与依恋。  
李帝努就着这个姿势把人打横抱起入内，双双摔进柔软的床。罗渽民痴痴的抚着圈抱他的李帝努的脸。  
「诺诺……我们不要抽烟了好不好？」  
「好……娜娜不喜欢我会戒的。」  
「如果嘴馋的话就亲亲我，嗯？」  
李帝努笑开了，是啊，烟条又没有娜娜迷人。  
「今天就陪我睡觉吧，不要去睡沙发了。」  
李帝努在他身边躺下，伸出一条胳膊让罗渽民枕着。  
「娜娜……那你的长颈鹿怎么办？」李帝努忽然想起被他拖走的那个等身长颈鹿抱枕。  
罗渽民哼哼两声，「有了萨摩耶谁还要长颈鹿？」  
  
————————————  
你的身体有我的痕迹，我的身上有你的味道。


End file.
